


Trans-Rape

by Senpapi617



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpapi617/pseuds/Senpapi617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is out alone then a strange object comes to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans-Rape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I shared with my friend who will also be writing with me. Hopefully you enjoy

Megatron was walking in the mountains of Canada planning is next attack on the humans but he hears a loud explosion and a thick layer of dust cover the strange but familiar object it's Optimus Prime. Megatron gets into battle mode and says "why are you here you autobot scum!", Prime looks at him saying "I wish not to battle but to bring peace" megaton looks at him curiously and starts to laugh "peace is for the weak" and runs at Prime but Prime makes quick work of Megatron because he was still injured after a battle with bubble bee. Prime ties Megatron and says "If you can't be peaceful I'll make you" then he turns Megatron over to his stomach and puts his robo-dick into mega's robo-ass then Megatron starts to wail in pain and yells "STOP IT, IT HURTS!!!" Then Prime responds with "it doesn't hurt as much as you hurt the humans now get ready for my sperm-oil" and with one mighty yell Prime yells "IM CUMMING" then shoots his load into Megatron. Megatron faints but before he does he hears Prime say "if you continue I'll make you pay with even worst then death" I'm A HUGE WEEABOO AND I LIKE DICK. PUT IT IN ME BABYCAkES - FIN


End file.
